Change of History
by Foxy3
Summary: What would happen if Ultimecia could change the past? What if she came back and cannot be defeated so easily? Find out here....


A new sorceress?  
  
"Whatever..." That was Squall's only reply to Selphie's whining.  
"Ah please... you only have to take care of the preparations of the party for one day." Selphie looked at him with big, innocent puppy dog's eyes.  
"Alright", Squall sighed.  
"WOO-HOO!!" Selphie hugged Squall, but he froze under her touch. He released himself from her arms and pushed her away, gently but firm. She jumped a few times.   
"Thanks, Squall.", she said, but Squall waved his hand in an I-don't-care-kind of way and walked away. He heard a dog bark and turned around.  
"Hey Angelo. All alone?", he whispered, while he rubbed the dog's back.   
"Look at you! You're so cute!", he heard a woman say.   
He pictured Rinoa... Black hair, dark yet warm eyes and her blue clothes. He woke up from daydreaming when he felt the softness of her lips on his cheek. He couldn't help stepping backwards.  
Rinoa cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Hi Squall."  
Squall smiled as well and took a step forwards. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hi Rinoa."  
"I love you.", she said when she'd kissed him deeply.  
Squall licked his lips and wondered if there was anything better than her lips. He sighed with a feeling of happiness. "I love you, too.", he said.  
"I can't believe you just said that! I'm so happy!"  
Squall looked at her with a not understanding gaze. "Whatever."  
He turned around when he noticed the sound wasn't only his. Quistis stood behind him, a handsome blonde girl with blue eyes. She laughed and crossed her arms.  
"Did you come all this way just to mock me?", Squall replied with a tone of amusement in his voice.  
"No.". Quistis shook her head. "I've been to Edea's house and Cid asked me to get you right away. You have to go there immediately."  
Squall bowed his head.   
"What's on your mind, Squall?", Rinoa asked.   
Squall opened his mouth to say something, but he heard Quistis say: "...Nothing."  
Rinoa chuckled. "That's exactly what you wanted to say, right?"  
Squall sighed. "Whatever..."  
  
"WIMP!". Fujin kicked Rajin hard. Rajin fell onto the ground.  
"Owww... what did you do that for?!!", he whined, while he watched the woman closely. She had gray hair, although she was very young, red eyes and blue clothes.   
Rajin often wondered why she couldn't talk. Yeah, she could talk, but only in a few words. Yet he always knew what she meant by reading her eyes. Her eyes... they were like an open book... and they were so damn beautiful. An outsider would say she was a robot without sympathy, without feelings, but Rajin knew they were wrong. He loved her deeply, but when the desire of kissing her crossed his mind, she always kicked him.  
Fujin however, knew Rajin for like eternity, and she saw his love for her. She saw it in his eyes, in his attitude and hidden under his words. Sometimes it seemed he liked to be kicked. She didn't want to think about her desire for him. Love was for pitiful weaklings...  
"SEIFER", she suddenly said.  
"Hey Fujin, Rajin. How are ya? Wanna bully the new Seeds? If we challenge them enough, they might want to fight us. That way... their Seed ranks will go down.", Seifer said with an evil grin.  
"Oww... er... I dunno, Seifer. They might kick our asses big time, ya know?". Rajin looked up at his friend and suddenly noticed he was still sitting on the ground.  
Seifer chuckled. "Ah, come on. It'll be fun!"  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded and ran after Seifer.  
"Ah, man...", Rajin protested and stood up clumsy. He ran after them. "Ey! W-wait for me, guys..."  
  
"Thanks for coming, Squall. I have to tell you about Ellone.", Cid said softly.  
Squall frowned. "What's wrong with Sis?"  
Cid shrugged. "We don't know yet. She's in Winhill now. Laguna's with her. Maybe you can go to her?"  
Squall nodded. "Alright. Rinoa, Zell, come with me. We'll take the Ragnarok."  
"ALRIGHT!!!", Zell yelled, totally enthousiastic. Selphie had teached him how to fly that thing, so he would have some fun.  
"ZELL!! Cut it off!", Rinoa screamed, before throwing her puke all over the seats.  
"Ah please... just let me do one more loope...", Zell replied with a childish voice.  
"NO!! I'm gonna puke on you.", Rinoa bend forward and gave him a smile without happiness.  
"Alright, alright. You don't have to get mad and all.", Zell complained.  
Squall shook his head.   
"Do you want to share your thoughts with us, Squall?", Rinoa suddenly asked, who'd seen the look on Squall's face.  
"We're here. Let's go."  
  
Laguna was worried sick about Ellone. He couldn't help her; she just lay there, helpless. He'd given her a remedy, he'd cast curaga on her, but it was useless. She didn't move a muscle.  
"Ah!", Laguna shrieked.  
Kiros came running in. "What? Did anything change?", the dark man with long hair and a slim body said.  
"No.", Laguna replied cursing.  
Kiros raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?"  
"My leg cramped up." Kiros was about to say something, but their interesting conversation was disturbed by the sound of a running engine.  
Ward, the bald muscular man, walked in and made a few gestures, which Kiros explained. "He says the Ragnarok has arrived."  
"Squall?" Laguna smiled at the thought of the boy. They had been separated for so long. He walked outside, carefully avoiding the rocks on the ground. Clumsy as he is, he fell down; right before three pairs of feet.  
"E...ey, guys.", Laguna grinned.  
"Hi, Laguna. How's Sis?", Zell asked.  
"Not too good, I'm afraid." Laguna got back on his feet and told them about the situation. How she'd fallen down without making a sound and how scared he'd been.  
"I'm afraid my nightmare will come true. She hasn't woken up yet...", Laguna said, trying hard to cover his sobbing.  
  
Ellone didn't know what happened to her. She couldn't move, she only heard a familiar voice in the distance. She tried to remember, but her thoughts were disrupted by a few words, which startled her, words which made her shiver. This voice, it was so cold, so...  
"Ultimecia demands..."  
Many voices got inside her head, but the one voice was as clear as crystal. Her brains started to work fast and her blood was boiling. "This is not happening. She's dead. Ultimecia is no more."   
Elle shut her eyes tight and begged the voices to go away. When the voices disappeared, she carefully opened her eyes.  
Her sight was blurry and all she could see was a red light. It suddenly became more clear and she narrowed her eyes. She looked at a girl, slightly amazed. The girl giggled and ran away, leaving Ellone in a room with her echoing laughter.  
Ellone touched her head and noticed she could move again. She was charmed, almost hypnotized, by the girl's shining appearance and her innocence. She stood up and began to walk towards the door, in which the girl had disappeared.  
  
"She's fading!", Laguna called out in horror.   
Squall looked at Ellone and touched her face, but his hand only touched air. "No.", he said. "Don't leave me alone again. Sis...I can't manage without you. Come back."  
Rinoa gazed at her lover, surprised. She hadn't seen him this emotional since... well, when her powers would be sealed. She watched Ellone closely, but it took her more and more effort to see her as she became almost invisible.  
Laguna shared Squall's thoughts. Laguna closed his eyes.   
When he opened them, Elle was gone.  
  
Ellone was running now. She felt so free, so lively. She ran through colourful rooms with beautiful decorations like green carpets and golden lamps. She went through high flaming fires without harming herself.  
Suddenly she saw the girl. Her green eyes were closed and her red hair was blown to the sides of her head. She moved her hands up to the sky as a green light filled the room. Elle gazed at the growing appearance, which transformed into a young woman.   
The woman opened her eyes and her narrowed pupils widened. She sighed, while looking at her hands with satisfaction.  
"Diavesia is back..." She smiled at Ellone. "And you, dear girl, are going to help me."  
Ellone shook her head. She thought she'd heard the name Ultimecia again. "Are you a sorceress? Why did you bring me here?"  
"Yes, I am a sorceress and we're going to change history. That's why I need you."  
Ellone wanted to resist, but the voice appeared again. "Obey Ultimecia..." She fell onto her knees as she held her head. Diavesia glanced down at her and gave a smirk.  
  
Squall felt his head started to pound. He sat down and Rinoa sat down next to him. "Is something wrong, Squall?", she asked.  
"No, it's nothing." He looked at the ground.  
Zell took a step backwards. "YO! What's happening?"  
Squall looked at him and closed his eyes. "I've got a terrible headache, that's all. Are you happy now?", he said.  
Laguna shook his head. "I believe we're all experiencing that. But... you're fading, too."  
Squall opened his eyes in a flash. He looked at his body and he knew Laguna was right.  
His thoughts were lost in the darkness as were he. He lost conciousness. 


End file.
